


forgetting something

by theformerone



Series: MultiSaku Month 2018 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: “Well I’m not eating you out in the kitchen like I was planning on when your daughter left.”Sakura snorts.“So she’s just my daughter now?”Karin follows her into the room and sets down Sarada’s new spare pair of glasses on her desk.“When you help her cause minor property damage before seven in the morning, yes, she’s your daughter.”MultiSaku Month Day 12: SakuKarin





	forgetting something

“Mama, I can’t find it!”

Sakura looks up from her cup of coffee, to where Sarada is standing, clearly panicked in the middle of the living room. She’s fully dressed and ready for the day; it’s her first mission outside of the village with her team, and she’d been up all night packing, nervous about forgetting something. 

And now it looked like she’d forgotten something. 

“What are you looking for, mochi?” 

It’s three in the morning. Sakura knows Sarada had tried to go to bed three times between the hours of nine and ten, and had woken herself up each time with a new bout of healthy paranoia, convinced she didn’t have enough kunai, or that her shuriken needed to be sharpened. 

“My spare pair of glasses,” Sarada grumbles. “They’re not where I usually keep them!”

Sakura knocks back the rest of her coffee, rolling her shoulders back as she stands up from the dining room table. Her shift starts in another hour, but she had hoped to have a little bit of time to herself before she went in. 

“Well, where was the last place you had them?” Sakura asks, going to the sink to wash her cup. 

“They’re usually in my room,” Sarada says, bounding into the kitchen to stand beside her. “I keep them on my desk, but when I woke up again this morning so I could pack them, they weren’t there.”

“Alright,” Sakura replies, drying her hands off on a towel. “I’ll go look for them with you, okay?” 

Sarada beams, throws her arms around her hips in a quick, tight hug. 

“Thanks, mama!”

Sakura smiles, drops a hand to her daughter’s head to give it an affectionate pat. She doesn’t feel the need to tell Sarada that her courier mission to the Kawa border won’t put her in a combat situation that might cause her to break her glasses. It wouldn’t do anything to quell her concerns. 

Besides, every genin felt the need to overpack on their first mission outside the village after they graduated from the academy. It was a rite of passage. Sarada would be headed out of Konoha with a tantō, a summoning scroll, a canteen, and a single tampon in no time. 

They head into Sarada’s room, which is a politely contained disaster area. She’s usually a very tidy child, but when she’s nervous, she gets messier by the day. Sarada ducks her head in embarrassment, and Sakura gives her shoulder a little squeeze to encourage her. 

“Let’s see,” Sakura says. “You already checked your desk, yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Maybe you packed them earlier and forgot about it.”

Sarada doesn’t look convinced. She has a very good memory for that sort of thing, spaces, shapes, the things that do and don’t go in them. When she was nine, she singlehandedly packed for all three of them for a family vacation, and didn’t miss a thing. 

Sakura walks over to Sarada’s bed, and sits down, pulling up her pack from on the floor. She unpacks it, beyond the pair of clothes, the sunscreen, the weapons. She hums as she does, and peeks inside Sarada’s first aid kit, happy to see it fully stocked. 

“Doesn’t look like they’re in here,” she says, “though your first aid kit could use more common antidote. I’ll get you some when we’re done looking for your glasses, okay, mochi?”

Sarada purses her lips and nods. 

“Okay, mama.”

Sakura stands after finishing repacking Sarada’s bag. She turns over her shoulder to look at her bed, and rustles the sheets and the duvet just in case the glasses are hiding in there. She rubs at her chin, then cracks her knuckles. 

She may go a little overboard. 

Ten minutes later, she has emptied all of Sarada’s drawers, thrown her closet open, flipped her bed over, and is about a minute away from ripping her bedroom off the hinges, when she hears the front door to their apartment open. 

“Mochi! Sakura! I’m home!”

The color drains from Sakura’s face. She looks to Sarada, who seems equally shocked about Karin returning home. 

Sakura’s wife may or  may not be sixty percent of her and Sarada’s combined impulse control. 

“Sarada,” Sakura whispers. “Genjutsu practice!”

Sarada nods, her hands weaving the seals for a basic illusion that makes it look as if she and her mother haven’t spent the early hours of the morning destroying her bedroom. 

“Good job, mochi,” Sakura says. “I’ll buy so much black tea lemonade, you’ll get sick of it.”

Sarada grins up at her, but Karin’s footsteps down the hall make the both of them stand at attention. 

Karin narrows her eyes at the both of them, her hands on her hips, and a white plastic bag in her hand.

“What are you doing?” Karin asks. 

“Oh, Sarada couldn’t find her spare pair of glasses,” Sakura says, putting an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “I was helping her look for them.”

“Ah,” Karin says, eyes widening. “That’s my fault.”

She opens the plastic bag, and pulls out Sarada’s spare glasses case. She hands them over to her daughter, and pulls out a second case, waving it in the air. 

“I wanted to get you a third pair,” she says. “When I was your age, I absolutely destroyed my first pair on my first mission. I took them so I could get the fit for your face right.”

Sarada takes her spare case from Karin and gives a nervous laugh. Sakura shuts her eyes. She still had a long way to go when it came to tricking her mother. 

Karin narrows her eyes. 

“Which one of you is going to tell me why there’s a genjutsu on Sarada’s room?”

Sakura looks down at her daughter, and squeezes her shoulder. 

“Sarada, I love you,” she says. “Grab your bag and  _run.”_

Sarada nods and bolts into her room, grabbing her bag and lifting it onto her shoulder as she goes. She vaults herself out of her bedroom window, but Sakura can hear her giggling as she does. 

She can see it on Karin’s face when Sarada dispels the genjutsu on her way out. Karin runs a hand through her hair. 

“How much trouble am I in?” Sakura asks, already turning around so she can start setting Sarada’s room to rights. 

“Well I’m not eating you out in the kitchen like I was planning on when your daughter left.”

Sakura snorts.

“So she’s just my daughter now?” 

Karin follows her into the room and sets down Sarada’s new spare pair of glasses on her desk. 

“When you help her cause minor property damage before  _seven in the morning_ , yes, she’s your daughter.”

Sakura chuckles, shutting Sarada’s window with one hand and flipping her bed back over with the other. 

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
